Chikazu Mototsuba's origin
by ChrisCHJ
Summary: This is an OC fic. Chikazu belongs to me. Kairi and Logan Hewylewis's character DONT STEAL are waitng for cid when chikazu appears an a whole load'a violent hullabaloo. I dont own anything you recognise and all trademarks belong 2 their respected owners.


Christopher Christie

Original Writing Piece

** Title **

Kairi and Logan sat on the beach, waiting. Logan hated waiting, he would rather be off on another world fighting Heartless, Nobodies and god only knows what else, he didn't really care. Kairi was starting to get bored of waiting and would just love to go swimming in the ocean. But as a Princess of Heart, she had a duty which she couldn't ignore. What Kairi and Logan were waiting for wasn't just a thing, but also a person. Cid was supposed to be coming home in his Interplanetary Airship, Shera. But he was late and he hadn't sent a message to the two of them, so they just continued to stare out into the horizon, waiting for any sign of his return.

After sitting for an hour in total silence, with only the sound of the waves going in and out breaking it, Logan decided he would break the verbal silence of the pair.

"Man, I'm bored," he said casually.

"Well…he's just running a bit late," said Kairi, glancing to Logan. "He'll probably be back soon."

Logan silently rolled his eyes, knowing that Kairi would say something like that. Logan liked Kairi as a friend but sometimes she was too optimistic for her own good.

Logan laid back on the golden sand and sighed, staring into the almost cloudless sky. He knew that there would be a sky full of stars that night. Logan could imagine himself fighting all those creatures on other worlds and he smiled at the thought. He liked fighting them but sometimes a break was needed.

He was just about to close his eyes when Kairi screamed out his name. They snapped open and he sat up sharply. Surrounding himself and Kairi was a large group of Heartless, their dark as night bodies moving about, their yellow blob eyes shining like lights. Kairi and Logan both drew their Keyblades and lunged at their attackers. They cut through the first few but were made to jump opposite directions as twelve jumped at them in all directions. Kairi slashed one in half and blocked another as Logan kicked one of them away from himself to gain some space.

The Heartless seemed to be multiplying, which was one of their annoying abilities. Kairi and Logan quickly found themselves being overrun by the creatures and blocked so many attacks that they couldn't land a hit. Kairi cast a spell, sending lightning bolts crashing down upon their enemies, but it only hit a few of them at most.

"Any ideas?" asked Kairi, deflecting an attack.

"What kind of question is that? OF COURSE I DON'T!" shouted Logan, swiping, yet missing, at an enemy.

After a few more deflections, Logan took a hit from one of the Heartless claws and Kairi barely dodged an energy attack from another. The two of them were starting to tire from the strain of their assault and the mounting cuts and bruises were taking a toll upon Kairi.

The pair were beginning to think that the fight would have only one outcome when they saw that some of the Heartless on the outside of the ring where turning their attention toward something else. Kairi or Logan couldn't see what it was so they turned to each other.

"Gimme a boost, will you?" asked Kairi, holding out her hand.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her up to about head height, before releasing his grip, placing his hand on the sole of Kairi's shoe and pushing her into the air. She was sent flying 10 meters above their own struggle to see that another person, about their age was fighting against some of the Heartless on the outside of their fight.

"There's another kid fighting them," she said to Logan, before shouting to the boy. "HEY, HELP US, WE'RE TRAPPED!"

She didn't know if he heard her as she started to descend after she called. As she landed, she spun in a roundhouse and cut down several Heartless. She smirked and started cutting down some others. Logan tackled a demon and dispatched it to get to Kairi. They dispatched a few others when the boy Kairi had seen cut though five creatures and joined them.

The boy was about their age, had black hair which was longer on the left side, but had more of a fringe parted to the right. He had a scar along the left side of his face, starting under his eye and ending at about his lower nose line. He was wielding a one handed katana (a slightly curved Japanese Keyblade) with a blade which was about arms length. His expression was that of seriousness and anger.

"Yeah, um…we kinda need your help mate," said Logan.

"That is, if it is not too much trouble?" asked Kairi.

"My master will be angered by my delay but I suppose he will allow an exception…"said the boy, slashing an enemy with ease.

The three of them leapt in different directions and slashed the creatures in their way. Kairi used a combination of fire magic and Keyblade play to defeat seven opponents at once. Logan accessed an ancient magic to activate a power drive of his to heighten his attack. This power gave him two Keyblades and he quickly dispatched Heartless. The boy was barely slashing at the creatures, but was taking out more than the other two were.

Even though the tide of battle was turning slowly, more and more Heartless kept appearing. Kairi was out of magic energy, Logan's power drive was all used up but the boy seemed to be the only one still standing and full of energy.

"How can he still be fighting when we're totally out of it?" gasped Logan in a hushed voice.

"I dunno…" replied Kairi quietly, cutting down another Heartless.

The boy's eyes flashed at them for a fraction of a second, scowling, before he returned his attention back toward the task at hand. He hated people talking him about him, thinking that he couldn't hear.

"Protect me, I'm gonna focus my magic energy," said Kairi, entwining her fingers together, crouching on the ground and closing her eyes.

Logan deflected any Heartless coming toward Kairi as light surrounded her hands, recharging her magic energy. She looked like she was saying a silent prayer in the middle of battle, almost angelic in the divine light surrounding her hands.

After a few minutes of focusing, Kairi was back on her feet and using magic to heal herself and Logan. She turned to the boy, her hand raised.

"Healios?" asked Kairi.

"Only Princesses of Heart can heal people with magic, how can you do that?" asked the boy.

"It's because I am one. Now do you need to be healed or what?" asked Kairi.

"No, I haven't been harmed yet to need to be healed," replied the boy, slicing three Heartless. "Just conserve your energy."

Kairi looked astonished at him. Even the most powerful warrior got hurt at least a little in battle, but the boy looked like and had said that he wasn't hurt. Kairi attacked a Heartless pondering it, while the boy dodged an attack and killed the creature that attacked him.

"I'm getting tired of this," Logan said, irritation in his voice, defeating another Heartless.

"Well unless you have a better way of doing this then do it!" said Kairi, a hint of anger in her voice.

The boy looked at them, smiled, jumped in the air and repositioned his katana so that he was holding it with the blade near the bottom of his fist, rather than how you would normally hold a weapon. He closed his eyes and made two fingers from his left hand move across the side of the blade. When they reached the tip, he sharply opened his eyes and an aura surrounded him.

"Kaidomo Keyblade Technique," said the boy calmly and his katana glowed blue.

He landed and instantly, he ran at the Heartless and dispatched 12 in one swipe. Kairi's eyes could barely keep up with the boy's movements and all she could hear were his screams of power. He was running and attacking faster than anyone she had ever seen. After a few minutes, there only seemed to be 3 left, who high tailed themselves out of the area through a portal made of darkness energy. The aura around the boy faded and he sheathed his katana in its scabbard attached to his back. The grip of the katana was by his hand for quick drawing in a fight.

"That was…That was incredible," said Logan in awe. "You're stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"Then clearly you don't know many people do you?" said the boy, the smallest hint of annoyance in his voice.

Logan's cheeks turned a light red and his grip around his Keyblade tightened a little. Kairi sensed Logan's growing temper and stepped in front of the boy to stop Logan from stabbing him. Kairi glared at Logan for a second and turned to the boy.

"Thank you very much for helping us out um…"said Kairi, realising she didn't even know his name. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kairi, this is Logan and you are?"

"Chikazu Mototsuba," said Chikazu bluntly, his eyes switching between Kairi and Logan, as if he was watching to see if they would make a move on him.

"Thank you for your help Chikazu," she said, smiling. "I don't think we'd still be here if you hadn't shown up."

"You are weak and I would expect better from a Princess of Heart, and from a Knight of the Heart," said Chikazu, scowling.

Logan's eyes narrowed. Not many people knew he was a Knight of the Heart, an order created by a Princess of Heart to protect her from harm. Kairi's usual guard was Cid but he was away so Kairi asked Logan to stand in for him during his absence.

"I can sense destiny upon you yet you have no chance of fulfilling your tasks if you fight as poorly as you just did," continued Chikazu.

Logan looked at his feet. He was strong, of course, but was he really too weak to fight Ansem, Lord of Darkness?

"Hey don't be so hard on him Chikazu," said Kairi, glaring at Chikazu.

"Whatever, you're not my problem and I have to be somewhere," said Chikazu, turning on his heel and walking off toward the town near the beach.

Kairi and Logan stood there looking thunderstruck. Some random guy who appeared from nowhere just told them that they were too weak and he had only known them for less than thirty minutes. Logan sheathed his Keyblade and kicked a shell into the ocean, while Kairi gave Logan a withering look. She sighed, sheathed her own Keyblade and walked up to Logan.

"Don't let him get you down Logan. He doesn't know you so he shouldn't judge you," she said with a reassuring voice.

"Yeah…" said Logan quietly.

"Lets go back to town and get some sea salt ice cream eh?" she said, smiling. "It always cheers me up."

She grabbed his arm before she could answer and pulled him towards town. The town was like Rome. Lots of stone buildings and cobble style streets adorned the historic town. The pair walked to a square which had a large fountain in the centre, with stands and stalls covered in produce and other items were around the perimeter of the square, their owners shouting about great new deals or sales of their items.

Kairi dragged Logan to a stand which sold fresh fruit at good prices. Kairi picked out a shiny green apple and paid for it. As Kairi took the first bite, she noticed that a friend of hers was across from them, shopping for bread. She grabbed Logan, swallowed the bite she had taken and called out to him, walking at a brisk pace.

"MICHEAL!" she called, while Logan said something to her about wanting to go over to the weapons stand.

Meanwhile, not far from the square, Chikazu walked down a narrow alley and saw a man in a black hood was standing there, waiting for him. Chikazu stopped near him and bowed to the hooded man.

"You're late, Chikazu," said the man in his deep voice. "You know how I hate lateness."

"Sorry master, I felt it necessary to help some people being attack by your minions," said Chikazu, not looking at the man.

"They said someone powerful had come and killed their taskforce. So it was you?" asked the man.

"Yes…" replied Chikazu.

"That's a second negative you've committed today. Is there anything I should be aware of?" asked the hooded man.

"Well…" started Chikazu, but stopped as he realised two things. Who he was talking to and the effect of his news upon this person, so he kept his mouth shut. "I have nothing to report master."

"LIAR!" snapped the man. "TELL ME NOW!"

Chikazu knew that the man would know he knew something. He sighed and stood up, still not looking at the man's shadowed face.

"The people I helped…one was a Princess of Heart and the other was a Knight of the Heart," relayed Chikazu.

"Well, well, well. A princess and her gallant protector all wrapped up in a location somewhere nearby," said the man, obviously smirking. "Well, I believe your information has been helpful, but it doesn't undo your betrayals so you must still suffer albeit a lesser pain."

Before Chikazu could react, the hooded man raised a hand and Chikazu felt a searing hot pain all over his body. He screamed out in pain, louder than he had ever screamed before. This was a lighter punishment of his masters but it was still as painful and having all the bones in your body broken. Chikazu fell to his knees as tears of pain fell from his eyes.

Kairi was hugging Micheal as he was about to go home when she heard a scream. Logan also heard the scream and look at Kairi. They both knew who it sounded like. It sounded like Chikazu.

"What was that?" asked Micheal, looking around.

"We'll go check it out, you get home okay?" asked Kairi, looking worried.

"Okay, you be careful okay?" said Micheal. "See you soon."

"I will be," she said. "See you soon."

Micheal walked off to the entrance of a backstreet leading to his house, as Kairi and Logan drew their Keyblades and ran to the source of Chikazu's scream. After running to the bank of a canal, they heard a disturbance nearby and saw a kid being thrown out of an alleyway and landing a couple of meters away from Kairi and Logan. They saw that the boy was Chikazu and then they saw a man in a black hood come out of the alleyway.

"You know what you have to do and do it fast," the man in the hood said.

Then he saw Kairi and Logan and smiled.

"Look, your job is half done. They're here already," said the man.

Logan was sure he had heard that voice somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. But as he was about to ask, Chikazu got up and turned to Kairi and Logan. His face flashed with a look of apology as he drew his katana and ran at them, his katana raised. Logan moved in front of Kairi and raised his Keyblade defensively. Their blades connected and the force that Logan felt nearly made him fall backwards, but only through a strong protection spell cast silently by Kairi was he safe from the blow. The blow had knocked Logan off balance and Chikazu swiped at him again, but Kairi blocked this strike and was sent flying at a wall. Her feet landed on the wall and the brickwork cracked from the force of her hitting the wall. She used the wall as a kickboard and flew at Chikazu and swung her Keyblade at him. Chikazu deflected her and moved on to Logan.

"Chikazu, what are you doing?" asked Logan, jumping backwards to miss a strike. "What did he mean by 'Your job is half done'?"

Chikazu was silent, his eyes looking blank at them. He kept charging at them but Kairi had a feeling that he was not attacking to the best of his ability because otherwise they would have been killed already.

Chikazu was making Logan back into a wall, thereby trapping him if he was cornered. As Logan was backing towards the wall, Kairi ran up behind Chikazu and stabbed at him. Chikazu sensed Kairi's attack and quickly deflected her attack, before striking back at Logan. Logan and Kairi formed the same plan in their minds and they both started attacking Chikazu at the same time. Chikazu just kept on dodging one of them while striking at the other, but it started getting repetitive and Chikazu knew than the hooded man would start getting impatient soon. Chikazu jumped over Kairi and pushed her into Logan. She stumbled but didn't fall on the floor; instead she used Logan to swing around and stopped on his left side, her body facing his side.

"Nice…" she started, but Chikazu had launched himself at them, his katana raised.

Kairi pushed Logan and she jumped backwards just in time. She landed and ran at Chikazu, swinging her Keyblade at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it so he was lightly cut on the cheek. He jumped backwards and landed on a low wall of the bank of the canal, clutching his cheek.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the hooded man. "Stop letting your feelings for those two get in the way of your task or I will discontinue upholding my part of our deal, understand?"

Chikazu merely nodded at the ground and the hooded man disappeared through a portal of darkness. Chikazu sighed and looked up at Kairi and Logan.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his tone and expression apologetic.

Chikazu pointed his katana at them and its started glowing blue. Kairi's eyes widened.

"He going to use his Kaidomo Keyblade technique on us," she thought. "We'll be slaughtered."

Just then, Logan changed stance from defensive to a stance used by people about to cast magic spells.

"ALANAVI!" he screamed and light surrounded him, making his whole body glow a white.

As the light disappeared, Kairi gasped as she saw that golden wings had grown on Logan's back. Chikazu was also taken aback by Logan's transformation.

"Hold on," Logan barked at Kairi.

She didn't need telling twice as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He flapped his wings and he took off into the air. Kairi felt the wind rushing past her as they ascended. Chikazu stopped charging his attack and closed his eyes, making his free hand rise to his face, curling his ring and little fingers and his thumb. Darkness surrounded Chikazu's feet and he began to hover off of the wall. He flew up to where Kairi and Logan where floating, his expression still apologetic.

Chikazu flew at them, swinging his katana in a powerful arc. Logan flew backwards and retaliated, stabbing at Chikazu. He deflected the strike and backed away a few meters. Logan flew at him with his Keyblade at his side, hoping to cut at Chikazu. Chikazu dodged and kicked Logan, sending him spinning out of control. When Logan regained control, he and Kairi were both slightly green in the face.

"This isn't working Logan, I'm slowing you down," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Throw me."

"WHAT!?" said Logan loudly. "But you'll fall."

"Idiot, throw me into the air," she said. "I can cast that spell then."

"Oh," said Logan, realising what she meant.

He grabbed her hand and she her arms unwrapped themselves from him. Logan spun vertically and threw Kairi into the clouds.

"Alanavi," she said, quietly.

Light surrounded her and when it faded, she had feathered wings sprouting from her back. She smiled as she admired them as they looked almost angelic. She flew down from the clouds and saw Logan and Chikazu having a fierce battle. She could feel small shockwaves as their blades clashed. The two of them came together and their blades connected, sending blue and gold sparks flying in all directions. Both of them were trying to push the others blade away and get a strike at their opponent.

"STOP FIGHTING US, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" shouted Logan.

"I CAN'T, I'M SORRY!" Chikazu shouted back.

Kairi flew down and around so that she was behind Chikazu. She charged at him with her Keyblade raised in front of her. He heard the air ripping as she flew at him so he kicked Logan away and swung out behind him, blocking Kairi's attack which sent her flying backwards because of the force of which Chikazu had used to defend himself.

She cursed under her breath and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"We have to make him see sense…" she thought.

Logan nodded at Kairi obviously indicting he had a plan. He made a few quick hand signals to her before Chikazu flew at her, swinging his katana around. She dodged and deflected his attacks as Logan began circling around, waiting for an opportunity to attack.

Kairi blocked Chikazu's new wave of attacks and kicked him away, sending him reeling away from her. She quickly nodded at Logan, who was directly behind Chikazu. They both flew right at Chikazu at high speed. Chikazu was still slightly dazed from Kairi's counter attack to see that they were coming at him. When he did realise they were coming towards him, all Chikazu could do was turn slightly to dodge their blades, avoiding a fatal injury.

"Please Chikazu, you have to see sense," pleaded Kairi.

"Don't do what that guy said. You don't have to do what he says," said Logan.

Chikazu had tears in his eyes as he heard them. He blinked them away, yet more were welling up in his eyes. Logan had said the very words he hated hearing.

"You don't have to do what he says."

Those words rang in Chikazu's head like an alarm, making his tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks.

"You don't understand…" he said softly. "I have to or else he'll…"

He trailed off and when he thought about the 'or else he'll', his expression changed into one of anger, the emotion building up inside him. He tried to throw off Kairi and Logan, but they were holding onto him firmly and wouldn't let go.

"KAIRI, GRAB HIS ARMS AND RESTRAIN HIM!" ordered Logan, flying around so he was directly in front of Chikazu.

"Sorry Chikazu but I gotta do this," said Logan, raising his Keyblade so it was pointing at Chikazu's chest.

"NO, STOP IT," pleaded Chikazu. "I made a deal with the darkness, you can't…"

What Chikazu was going to say was drowned out by a spell chanted by Logan and Kairi at once.

"_Destroy the darkness"_

Chikazu started flying toward the ground, Logan and Kairi falling with him.

"_Splendour in light"_

He felt a pain inside of him as they fell further down.

"_Cleanse his heart"_

He wasn't going to make it to the ground to crush them.

"_End his plight…"_

Light shot out of the tip of Logan's Keyblade and Kairi's hands started to glow and the light went into Chikazu's body. He cried out in pain as he felt the darkness being cleansed from his body, his heart and his soul. He could see it leaving him like smoke into the air as it escaped from his body.

They didn't crash into the ground, but landed more with a thump. Kairi had let go of Chikazu at the last minute and cushioned his landing with magic. Chikazu lay there, sobbing and wailing in anger and sorrow. Tears where flowing down his face and his cries where getting louder.

Kairi and Logan landed next to him, looking puzzled. Kairi crouched down beside him, stroking his face.

"Why are you sad?" she asked. "Your free from that hooded man, shouldn't you be ecstatic or something?"

Chikazu kept weeping for a few minutes more, before standing up and turning away from them. He looked around. They had landed on the opposite bank of the canal, where it was just grassland. He clenched his fists in anger.

"You…you have no idea what you've done" said Chikazu, strong feelings of anger and resentment in his voice. "What events you've set in motion."

"What do you mean?" asked Logan. "We saved you, right?"

"OH YEAH, THAT'S ALL WELL AND GOOD ISN'T IT. ME BEING SAVED," shouted Chikazu, turning towards them. "MEANWHILE, NOW THAT YOU'VE 'SAVED' ME, MY LITTLE BROTHER IS GOING TO BE KILLED BY ANSEM BECAUSE YOU 'SAVED' ME!"

Kairi gasped and put her hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes. Logan's eyes widened as Chikazu said 'Ansem'.

"You mean that the guy in the hood was…" said Logan, before being interrupted by Chikazu.

"…WAS ANSEM. VERY CLEVER, NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED WOULD YOU?"

Logan turned red and looked at his feet. How could he have not realised sooner. He had heard Ansem before they had fought Chikazu.

"But what has Ansem got to do with your brother being killed?" asked Kairi, her hand away from her mouth.

Chikazu sighed and he wiped his eyes of tears.

"Not long ago, my world was being destroyed by the darkness and my mother and big sister had already been killed. It was just me and my adopted little brother Kikei, all alone as the world was being consumed by the darkness with no chance of escape," explained Chikazu.

"Then it suddenly got much worse and Kikei got consumed by darkness. I prayed to any one and any god that he be spared from harm. But no god answered my prayers, only Ansem appeared in front of me.

"He asked why he should spare my brother and I told him because he was all I had left. He sneered at me asked me what I would give to save him and I…I told him I'd do anything for Kikei to be safe. So he said that he would spare Kikei if I served him and did his bidding on the basis that if I betrayed him or left his service, he would kill Kikei and then torture me eternally in the realm of darkness,"

Chikazu sank to his knees, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"N-now he's killing K-Kikei and he's coming after me n-next…"stuttered Chikazu, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, my god…what have we done?" said Logan staring at Chikazu.

Kairi moved up to Chikazu and smiled nervously.

"Hey, we'll find Kikei. We won't let Ansem get him, I promise," she said, putting a reassuring hand on Chikazu's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU CAN'T HELP ME, NO ONE CAN!" screamed Chikazu, pushing Kairi away before walking toward town. "I HATE YOU BOTH, YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

Kairi put a hand out, as if to go after him but Logan stopped her.

"Let him cool down. He just upset…and I guess he has a right to be," he said.

"But…" she started but decided it wasn't even worth saying.

She sighed and sheathed her Keyblade and sat down on the meadow grass. Logan sat next to her.

"I wonder where Cid got to?" she said, engaging in conversation.

Chikazu walked through the streets, expecting Ansem to appear at any time nearby and half hoping that he would. He had no one left in his life that he cared for. His mother, big sister and adopted little brother were all dead, along with all his friends from his past. The he thought of what Logan had said during the fight.

"STOP FIGHTING US, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Yeah right," he said to himself.

They may have thought that but he didn't. He sighed as he turned left and looked up as he saw it was a dead end. He turned around and went to leave the alley but someone spoke to him.

"Traitor," said someone behind him.

He instantly recognised the voice as Ansem's and turned around, drawing his katana. Ansem sighed and leant on the wall.

"What's the point of trying Chikazu?" he said, smirking. "You know I could just crush you in a heartbeat."

"SO WHY DON'T YOU?" screamed Chikazu, charging at Ansem.

Ansem transported to the opposite side of the wide alley and laughed.

"Because watching you suffer is so much more fun," he replied evilly. "Did you know your brother screams higher than a soprano?"

Chikazu screamed like murder and threw his katana at Ansem's head. Ansem just stopped it in mid-air using a tendril of darkness. He laughed maniacally at Chikazu.

"Pathetic…" he muttered as he raised his hand.

Suddenly, Chikazu felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life and screamed out higher than he had ever done before in his life. He just kept on screaming and screaming, his voice becoming hoarse but he just couldn't stop. The pain was making his eyes water and tears fell from his eyes, blood started dripping from his nose as his inside where being tortured.

From the field, Kairi and Logan heard Chikazu screaming. They both leapt to their feet and Logan began running towards the town but stopped when he realised that Kairi was standing there, looking at the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Chikazu is in trouble," said Logan.

"But…what if he doesn't want our help?" said Kairi sheepishly.

"What if he is being attacked by Ansem?" said Logan, almost pleadingly.

Kairi looked up and nodded, drawing her Keyblade from its scabbard. Logan drew his Keyblade and the two of them ran over the bridge and into town.

It was easy enough to find where Chikazu and Ansem were, as his screams were pretty constant. They turned a corner and saw Ansem holding up his had, and Chikazu slightly off the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh look who it is, the people who believe that you are their friend," said Ansem, smirking, turning Chikazu to face them.

Chikazu looked a mess. Blood from his nose was falling down his face and down his neck. His eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. His voice was becoming course. Ansem lowered his hand and Chikazu fell to the floor. Chikazu didn't even try to get back up. He was still in pain inside and he felt like his insides were dead. Kairi moved to help Chikazu get up but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Tut tut tut, you didn't think I would let you go over and heal him would you, Princess of Heart?" sneered Ansem.

"Let him go," demanded Logan, walking up to Kairi.

"Oh I wish I could hero but it's not as simple as that," said Ansem. "But he broke our agreement and he must pay the price."

Chikazu started to get the feeling back in his body and he stood up and picked up his katana. He wiped away the blood from his face and wiped it on his trousers. He ran at Ansem, katana raised.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR THEY BOTH DIE" shouted Ansem.

Chikazu looked around and saw that Kairi and Logan were in a bubble of darkness.

"What's happening?" asked Kairi, a thudding noise indicating that she was hitting the wall of the bubble.

"So which do you choose? Your life or theirs?" asked Ansem. "Tick tock Chikazu, their lives are slipping away."

As he said that, screams emerged from the bubble. Ansem was hurting Kairi and Logan and Chikazu was powerless to help them, unless he submitted himself to an eternity of torture in the realm of darkness.

Chikazu sighed and looked at Ansem.

"Let them go…please. I'll do anything you ask me to," he pleaded. "Please, just let them go."

Ansem laughed at Chikazu and raised his other hand at him.

"Enjoy," he said, smirking.

Chikazu was swallowed up in a portal of darkness and disappeared without a trace. The bubble surrounding Kairi and Logan dissipated and all they saw was an empty alleyway except for Ansem laughing maniacally at them.

"Oh that poor deluded fool. He thought that submitting his life away to me would save you. But actually, it just increased the inevitability of your untimely deaths," he said, before erupting into a fresh wave of laughter.

Kairi looked at Logan as if to say 'what are we gonna do now?' Logan made some hand signals to her and they both smiled. They raised their Keyblades at Ansem as he was laughing and muttered the incantation of a spell.

"_Destroy the darkness_

_Devour in light_

_End the darkness_

_Destroy his might…"_

Light shot from their Keyblades and Ansem screamed as the light was working its way through his body, destroying the darkness, destroying himself. Cracks appeared over his body with beams of light shining through them. When the light became to much, his body broke into a million pieces. The light faded and they lowered their Keyblades. They had done it. They had defeated Ansem once and for all. He had been so off guard that he hadn't been able to stop them. The two of them hugged each other close, tears falling down Kairi's face.

As they were congratulating each other, a boy appeared outside of the alleyway from a portal of darkness. The boy walked into the alleyway and walked up to them. The two heroes heard footsteps and turned to see if it was Chikazu, but all they saw was a little boy in a white t-shirt and shorts. He only looked about nine.

"Excuse me," he said. "Where am I?"

Kairi kneeled down to talk to the boy and smiled.

"You are in Town," she said, smiling. "Are you lost?"

"Yes, I lost my big brother," he replied. "His name is Chikazu Mototsuba. Do you know where he is?"

Kairi gasped at the mention of Chikazu's name. Logan kneeled down next to Kairi.

"Are you…Kikei?" asked Logan.

"Yes, I am Kikei Mototsuba," he said, bowing slightly.

Kairi and Logan looked each other as if to say 'isn't he supposed to be dead?'

"Have you seen Chiki?" asked Kikei.

"Kikei…Chikazu is…in the realm of darkness," said Logan. "We can't get to him from here."

"YES WE CAN!" said Kairi, squeeing.

Logan and Kikei both looked at her like she was mad.

"What?" Logan spluttered.

"We can get him out. Well…I can with a little help from Kikei," she explained.

"What? How?" stuttered Kikei.

"As a Princess of Heart, I can bring back someone who has a close connection with me or with someone else," she said. "All Kikei has to do is hold hands with me as I mutter the incantation."

"And how long will this take?" asked Logan, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"A few minutes, give or take," she replied.

"LET'S DO IT THEN!" Logan shouted, punching the air.

Kairi stood up and took Kikei's hands. She closed her eyes and started muttering the incantation. Her lips were moving very fast and the words seemed a blur to Logan and Kikei.

"Whatever the incantation is, it's powerful," thought Logan.

After five minutes of chanting at light speed, Kairi screamed out the last words of the incantation.

"AND LET HIM BE FREED!" she screamed into the sky.

Just than a portal of light appeared and Chikazu's body was being lowered to the ground near them, wrapped in a gossamer blanket of light. They thought that Chikazu was okay, until the light faded. Then they saw the true horror of what the realm of darkness had done to him.

Deep cuts covered the whole of Chikazu's body; his face was a mess as blood was seeping from his scar, other cuts, his nose and his eyes like they were tears. He was bleeding out slowly, his life leaving his body. He coughed but only blood came out of his mouth. Kairi and Kikei broke down crying and Logan went pale as tears welled up in his eyes. Chikazu smiled at them as tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey…are you guys a sight for sore eyes," he said before he noticed Kikei. "Kikei…You're alive?"

"O-of course I am Chiki. Wh-why wouldn't I b-be," stuttered Kikei, still crying.

"N-no reason," said Chikazu before coughing up more blood.

"Kairi, heal him quick," said Logan desperately.

Kairi looked away from them all, more tears falling from her eyes.

"It's not as easy as that…" she muttered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Logan shouted. "You healed me…"

"BUT YOU WEREN'T DIEING!" she screamed at him. "I…I can't heal the dieing OR the dead."

"But…You can't die Chiki. You're my brother," Kikei spluttered.

"I know little dude but it's my time. You take care of yourself okay?" asked Chikazu, smiling at him. "Kairi…Logan…I'm sorry for trying to kill you. No hard feelings?"

"W-we understand Chikazu," said Logan, now crying.

"It wasn't your fault," said Kairi, holding Chikazu's hand.

"C-can you guys look after Kikei for me?" asked Chikazu.

"Of c-course we will Chikazu. Anything," stuttered Kairi.

"Anything for a friend," said Logan, smiling.

Chikazu laughed but winced in pain after a few guffaws.

"You…you want me as a friend?" asked Chikazu.

"Silly, of course we do," chuckled Kairi. "We love you as a friend."

Chikazu smiled at them and turned his head to Kikei, signalling to him to come closer. Kikei moved close to Chikazu's head and smiled.

"You take care of Kairi and Logan alright?" asked Chikazu, chuckling. "They wouldn't know what to do half of the time."

Kikei laughed and sobbed at the same time, making Chikazu laugh more.

"I guess this is the end huh?" asked Chikazu. "I won't ask you to not cry for me when I've gone. It would be pointless. Just remember me for who I was okay. So don't try to hate me too much okay?"

Kairi nodded and Kikei's sobs grew louder. Logan stared at him, silently weeping.

"I can see them," Said Chikazu, looking at the sky. "Don't worry Mum, Silvia. I'll be there soon."

Kikei burst into louder sobs and Kairi gripped Chikazu's had tighter.

"D-don't g-go C-Chiki," Kikei spluttered. "I-I'll miss you too m-much."

"S-sorry Kikei," said Chikazu. "See you guys again someday, hopefully not too soon eh?"

Kairi smiled and chuckled slightly.

"It feels…nice," said Chikazu quietly.

He smiled and closed his eyes, taking no more breathes of air. Kikei turned to Kairi and sobbed into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and she sobbed with him. Logan wrapped his arms around them and cried silently to the memory of Chikazu Mototsuba, his new and old friend who he never got to know.

Chikazu's body dissolved into light and the three of them stayed in the alley, crying to the memory of Chikazu Mototsuba.

**The End**

Bonus Scene:

A portal opened. A figure clad in a long, hooded, black leather coat stepped out of the portal and it closed. He walked the streets of a dark city holding a katana.

"So this is heaven…" he said to himself.

He heard a commotion behind him and turned to face what it was. Hundreds of Heartless had appeared in the street. He smirked under his hood and drew a second katana.

"Show time," he muttered, before charging at them…


End file.
